


Weakness

by ChristyLN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLN/pseuds/ChristyLN
Summary: A 2p Italy monologue





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Luciano Vargas

The world is nothing but a big fusion of chaos and destruction. It cannot be tamed, and therefore it needs to be controlled. It needs a leader. A leader who can erase all the things that don’t belong in it. Pointless things. Things that only make the mind weak. There is so much weakness already. So much. I’m sick of it. Weakness do nothing for you. The only things it gives you are defeat and a reason for people to look down upon you. The contemptuous snorts and the patronizing gazes. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not like that. I’m better than that. Just wait and see. My empire will raise, and everyone who tries to fight against it will pay the price. Death. The blood will float and the bombs will sing. Sing the sweet lullaby of my victory. My dominance. They won’t even have a chance to blink before my knife has put them into a never-ending sleep. Blood. Blood everywhere. They will see what I can do. They will see what I’m really made of. And they will regret for ever doubting my power. Regret for ever calling me…weak.


End file.
